


Blankets

by I_Have_Come_To_Sin



Series: Me and my Skele-bae - A collection of awful stories in which you have the hots for a skeleton. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And you have this story, Fluff, Gen, Take a pillow, open it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_Come_To_Sin/pseuds/I_Have_Come_To_Sin





	Blankets

"Sans no."

"Sans yes."

You could make out his smug grin from the roaring light of the fireplace burning away as you tried to yank the blanket out from under his slumped body on the couch.

"C'mon!" You pleaded. "It's like negative 40 degrees out there and I had to walk the whole way here!" Ok that was a bit of an exageration but you still froze your butt off getting to his house, and the least that he could do was let you use his blanket.

"Sorry babe," He murmured. "Too comfy right now."

With a final frustrated sigh, you turned to enter the kitchen when a devious idea passed through your mind. You pulled off your gloves, revealing your hands, stiff from the cold and still positively freezing thanks to your gloves being soaked from the freezing rain outside.

Sneaking up to Sans, you quickly placed your hands on his skull, as he shot up with a startled yelp, flopping onto the floor.

You let out a quiet laugh at that, as he turned to you. "Babe, that was cold-hearted."

You give a casual shrug before snatching the blanket, slipping off the rest of your outdoor wear and bundling yourself up in the soft fabric.

Letting out a content sigh as you flop down on the couch, Sans quietly joins you. "Sorry, didn't realize you were chilled to the bone."

You glare at hin for the pun, before lifting the blanket and inviting him under it. He hapilly obliges, quickly snuggling up to your side and slipping his warm hand into yours while you give him a gentle smile.

"You know why I like winter the best?

"Why's that Sans?"

"I get more excuses to cuddle with you."

Aaaand now your face was no longer cold. In fact, it was a burning crimson.


End file.
